spellstormfandomcom-20200214-history
Soul Price Part 1 transcript
Soul Price Part 1 transcript Fallen Citadel Emila: So Mage, how does it feel to be the Dawnbreaker? M: Like I'm going to be sick? But that could be several things. Like that little Spellstorm. Emila: Keep your wits about you. It would be tragic to fall to a cultist after surviving the demon princes. M: Right. Let's get out of the Citadel. Before it crumbles entirely. Grim: Ah! To be an only child! Can I tell you how pleasing it is? My deepest gratitude, Mage, for murdering my family. Eron: It is disturbing that I heartily agree. Ava: And more disturbing that Grim is being serious. Empty Walls M: So what exactly does one do after saving the world? As the Dawnbreaker, I mean. E: You have a duty to use your power for the greater good, to continue to protect the world. A: A duty to be most righteous. Most uptight. Most shiny. E: Precisely, my dear hellion. G: Now that we don't have that pesky Mages Council ordering you around, we can go see the world! M: Or I can find the tightest enchanted prison to dump your sorry spine into. G: Don't be like that, Mage. I'm the same old book you know and love. You still like the witch, even though she's a demon. A: Ahem. Part demon. I'm mostly human, thank you very much. G: And I'm part paper and ink. And twine. And whatever else they make books with. Fatal Forest Emila: We should decided what to do next. Wandering the area near the Citadel won't do us much good. G: I thought we'd agreed to see the world. A: I... I feel obligated to find the other Lightbringers. Perhaps one or two were strong enough to resist the pull of their demon blood. E: Somehow I doubt there are others quite like you. A: The Lightbringers were the bastard children of the Mages Council's schemes. Someone ought to care what happens to them. G: What do you think, oh mighty Dawnbreaker? Should we seek out the scattered Lightbringers? M: It sounds like something worth doing. G: That "doing good" thing is a hard habit to break, eh? Singed Leaves A: Archmage? What will you do, now that the Council has been, ah, dissolved? Emila: I have a few friends outside of the Mages Council, loners and hermits and eccentrics. M: You'll seek them out? Emila: The faster they know what's happening, the less likely they'll be killed by Fallen Mages and cultists. A: This way! I can feel my brethren. Most of them were likely close by the Citadel. Emila: I fear my path goes a different way. Friends to see - G: - witches to warn - Emila: And someone has to take stock of what Lythia is left with. E: Luck and fate watch over you, Archmage. Emila: And you paladin. Take care of that demon book, Mage. I don't want him taking over the world while I'm not looking. G: I wouldn't dream of it, Emila m'dear. M: Farewell, Emila. I hope we met again soon. Emila: Ah, wait. You didn't think I would leave without testing your skills, did you? A battle for old time's sake? Old Friends M: You know, maybe Grim is right. After we find the last few Lightbringers, we could just explore the world. G: That's the spirit! All of Lythia is waiting to be seen! Waiting to be - Glimpy: Mage! Thank the Nameless! Just the clever magic user I've been looking for! M: Oh no. Not again. M: Get away from me, Glimpy. Just turn around and go. Glimpy: Aw, is that any way to talk to a boon companion? M: You mean a sociopathic black marketeer. Glimpy: A friend that risked deadly peril by your side? M: A coward who left me to die. Glimpy: A poor hutchen in deep trouble? With evil on all sides? Who needs your noble help? E: Mage, surely you cannot walk away from this piteous creature. M: I can. I will. I'm doing it right now. Glimpy: Please! Please, Mage. Pleasepleaseplease- G: Will you shut up! Nameless, you're more irritating than I am. A: Both of you be quiet. Or we are leaving you to get gobbled by brambles. Bowing Branches Glimpy: Really, Mage. You need to listen to me. I may have accidentally loosed great evil upon the world. M: That sounds like a fairly common day's work for you. E: Hutchen, what exactly do you mean by a "great evil"? Glimpy: A dark and terrible evil. A gruesome and terrifying evil. An unimaginable - M: Don't listen to him Eron. He's a liar and a - A: What is that? What are the elves doing here? Elven Dale Elven Sorceress: Out of the way, Mages! A: I'm not a Mage. And I'm not moving. Where are you going? ES: The Citadel has fallen! The Mages Council is gone. A: So? ES: The Mages have long plundered elven magic. The Council is done! And they won't be coming back. M: I don't know exactly how I feel about that. A: I can't say I'm sorry about the fall of the Council. M: I'm not either... but I'm starting to wonder if being a Mage is going to become more... difficult. G: I'm telling you. We should travel Lythia. I hear that Crystalline Beach is lovely this time of year. Haunted Glade Glimpy: Ahh... So. Are you going to help me? E: … Glimpy: It has to do with the Wand of Morketh. E: What?! A: Mage, we need to see if we can save what's left of the Lightbringers. E: But... dear hellion, do you know what the Wand of Morketh is? We can't - A: The Lightbringers have been tortured and left to become demons. And they are the only family I have left. E: Perhaps not the only... Sage Road M: Grim, what's this Wand of Morketh? G: Asking me for obscure historical information. This feels like old times. M: If you want me to forget that you're an evil demon prince you could try answering. G: I wouldn't worry about it. It was confiscated by the Mages Council. E: We may not have thought through the implications of losing the Council. I hope Emila finds her band of misfits. A: And we need to find the Lightbringers. Glimpy: And help me. Don't forget about helping me. G: Hmmm... Mage, if you have the magic to make an extra dozen of yourself, now would be the moment. Parting Ways Glimpy: Mage! I'm really serious about the big evil that I may have unleashed. You know. By accident. E: We can't ignore this hutchen's claims. If it is the Wand - A: We have to right now. E: Ava... A: I owe it to the Lightbringers! If there's a chance I can help one of them, I have to try. You help the hutchen, I'm going after the Lightbringers. E: I- Mage, I can't let Ava go alone, but this thing with the Wand - G: Easy! We ditch Glimpy and all go after the Lightbringers. M: We'll split. I'll see what Glimpy is moaning about. You two go after the Lightbringers. We'll meet back at this shrine tomorrow. G: Can I go with the witch? Shaded Track Glimpy: Ah! This is just like old times. M: Mostly. But I feel like I should let you know that Grim isn't actually a book. Glimpy: Are you trying to sell the thing? I was always intrigued by a talking book. Knew there was more to it - M: Well, he's actually a poorly contained demon from beyond the abyss capable of turning you to ash where you stand. Should you annoy me. Glimpy: Ahh... G: That bit about me being able to turn Glimpy into ash. M: Yes? G: Do you actually believe that? M: No. I'm quite certain that you would have turned Eron into dust already if you could have. Whispering Valley M: What is the nature of the evil you've loosed upon the world, Glimpy? Glimpy: Well... I might have been exaggerating slightly. M: That's it. Whatever trouble you're in you can deal with it yourself! Glimpy: No! Wait! Really! My life is in danger! It's in real danger! Glimpy: Please, Mage. If you don't help me, the Taranking will kill me! G: Ahaha! Really? You are dead. M: Oh, please tell me there is no actual danger. Please tell me I can leave without it preying on my conscious. G: Nope. The Taranking is perfectly capable of destroying this little hutchen with a sneeze. Or a cleaver. Capricious Trail M: So. Right. Tell me about the Taranking. G: Well, he's the leader of an army of Tarankors. Lord of an underground empire the Mages ignored because - Glimpy: Because they had to. G: Well, because it was better for mage life expectancy to leave the Taranking alone. M: Are we heading to the lair of the Taranking? Glimpy: Humph. You don't sound overly concerned with facing this new evil. M: What can I say? You save the world, meet a demon prince or two and spiders just aren't that scary. Glimpy: Spiders are always scary. Mossy Paths Glimpy: We're just going to grab a few supplies from my caravan. Then you head to the lair of the Taranking. M: What do you mean, "you"? Glimpy: Fine! All of us! In a merry band! To pluck the spider's legs! G: Glimpy seems less cheerfully opportunistic than usual. M: What exactly did you do, Glimpy, to make the Taranking murderous? G: That doesn't take much. Glimpy: I'll tell you, I promise. I just want to get back to my caravan first. Just make sure everything is – AH! Broken Caravan M: Shrimp! What are Fang Shrimp doing this far south? I thought I escaped the wretched beasts! Glimpy: Nooo! My caravan! My caravan has been destroyed by some hooligan! All my precious creatures! M: Damn these shrimps! Glimpy: Don't kill them! They're worth a fortune as pets in Pearl! Gah! G: Did I hear – that didn't sound like a Fang Shrimp. M: What else did you have in the caravan, Glimpy? Glimpy: Well... M: WHAT ELSE? Glimpy: I had that Ice Dragon in an enchanted bottle. Really, no reason it should have escaped. M: Glimpy!!! Invasive Species Glimpy: Ah! My poor caravan. My poor creatures! My poor money! M: Wow. You really pissed off this Taranking. Glimpy: I'll teach him! We'll make him pay, by the Names of the Nameless, I'll butcher him! G: I think it's time for a complete explanation Glimpy. While we deal with the remnants of your little menagerie. Glimpy: The Citadel has been in disarray lately. Strangers with questionable magic coming and going. M: Cultists. Glimpy: And rumors of a Spellstorm. The Taranking thought it would be the best time to relieve the Mages Council of a few choice artifacts. Devious Thicket M: You were stealing from the Mages Council? G: To be fair, we pretty much torched the place. M: We were saving the world. It's different. And I'm the Dawnbreaker, right? Glimpy: The Dawnbreaker? Really? I know a few gullible villages who'd pay a handsome sum to have you stop by. M: Why? Glimpy: Haven't you ever stayed at an inn where they're proud that Eldritch the Heroic slept in here? Dawnbreaker would be a hot selling point. M: What were you stealing? Glimpy: I already told you: The Wand of Morketh. G: Ahahaha... I bet Eron wouldn't have been so interested in helping you if he'd known you were stealing the thing. Fickle Weald M: So. You stole the Wand of Morketh for this Taranking. What went wrong? Glimpy: I stole the Wand of Morketh alright. M: You didn't give the Wand to the Taranking? Glimpy: He's evil, Mage! Did you see what he did to my caravan?! Pure evil! M: Yeah. And I'm sure you gave your thief's fee back to the Taranking? When you decided to welch on the deal? Glimpy: Humph. M: Grim, this is getting complicated. Glimpy cheated the Taranking and wants us to clean up after him. G: I say, kill them both, take the Wand and we head south til we find somewhere they drink out of coconuts. M: You are enjoying being an evil demon prince, aren't you? Crooked Burrow G: Why don't you just hand over the Wand, Glimpy? The world is heading abyssward anyway, G: and one more magic trinket isn't going to make much difference to someone like the Taranking. Glimpy: Well... I got a better offer, you see. Much better. I am a businessman after all. M: You sold it?! You sold the Wand of Morketh and then you come to me begging to help you? Glimpy: I know I messed up. But I didn't know what the Wand of Morketh really did. It wasn't my fault! I'm trying to make amends. Arachne's Tunnels M: I'm waiting for the really bad news, and neither of you crows is giving it to me. Glimpy: Ahem. Swooty here is a raven. G: The Wand of Morketh? It confers eternal life. M: Eternal life? Why wasn't the Mages Council using something that powerful? G: It has some interesting side effects. Paranoia, madness, mania. Tends to lead to a world domination complex. That part's not common knowledge. M: Great. Fantastic. And the gold coin question goes to Glimpy. Who has it? Glimpy? G: He went up ahead. Glimpy: This way! The entrance to the Taranking's realm! M: Glimpy, who has the Wand of Morketh now? Who did you sell it to? Glimpy: The Meramancer. Got a great price for it! G: You know, there's this old legend, about a foolish man who kept making deals until he couldn't remember who he owed what, G: and could never have paid. He made one final deal with a demon prince. The last bargain: G: the Soulprice, to wash all the other covenants away. And then the demon prince dragged him into an ethereal hell. M: Charming. Gossamer Maze Glimpy: Come on, Mage! M: I'm not going to kill someone because you went back on your word, Glimpy. Glimpy: What? You're suddenly full of morals since you became Dawnbreaker? Glimpy: And you're going to get on a high horse about not killing the Taranking? Glimpy: His chamber is decorated with the bones of decent Mages and knights, but it's me asking to see him brought to justice, so you hesitate? G: The Taranking is known for fun activities like torture. And with the Mages Council gone, there's this power vacuum to consider. M: You mean - G: Someone is going to take the place of the Council, or try to. The Taranking has the organization and troops to be a candidate. M: That's what the elves were talking about, wasn't it? Huh. Like an Elven Council in place of the Mages. G: You could always find the Wand of Morketh yourself and become ruler of the world. That could be fun. Cobweb Corner M: This must be the beginning of the Taranking's realm. G: Well spotted! Was it the spider webs or that lovely Tarankor that clued you in? M: Glimpy - Glimpy: What? Still moaning about whether killing the Taranking is the right thing to do? M: No. I'd certainly rather an Elven Council than a Tarankor one. But this is the last time Glimpy. M: I'm not helping next time you do something this stupid. Tarankor's Trap Glimpy: Excellent! Glad we got that straightened out, Mage. Always did like you. The first time - M: Glimpy! Get back from that web! Glimpy: Ahhh! No! No! Save me, Mage! Save me! M: Curse these shadows! Which way did the Tarankors take Glimpy? G: I'd say we pick the darkest, dankest, nastiest looking direction. Spider's Cave G: Can we consider leaving Glimpy and Swooty the Raven to their well deserved fate? M: Even you don't actually want to abandon him. G: Yeah, but I have this demon prince reputation to protect. G: You'll need to deal with the Meramancer next. If he's got the Wand of Morketh. Could get ugly. Even for the mighty Dawnbreaker. M: One unstoppable evil at a time, eh, Grimbo? G: Start calling me Grimbo, and I'll show you what an ethereal demon prince can really do. Taranking's Lair Taranking: Where is my Wand? Wretched hutchen, I can stand here as long as you. Probably longer. T: I'm thinking your toes will make a charming necklace. Glimpy: Ahhh! No! Please! Mage, help me! T: For the hundredth time, Glimpy. I don't enjoy this. But you will tell me where the wand is. With or without your fingernails. Glimpy: Ahhhggghhh! M: You know, I'm feeling better and better about slicing you into spider bits. Turn Taranking. Try picking on the Dawnbreaker.